Nightmare
by The Devious Angel
Summary: After watching a movie, Laney says she's not afraid of anything. But during their sleepover, she has a nightmare that shows her something that she truly fears. Will Corey be able to make it all better? CoreyXLaney


Just a cute little Grojband one shot. I'm thinking about making a multi chapter story for the show. But I'm stuck on which of several plot lines to use. So have some Corney for the moment.

Let me just warn you that Laney's nightmare is NOT pleasant and may be disturbing to some.

* * *

The sound of thunder boomed in the sky. Most of the people of peaceville were sound asleep at 12:00 a.m.,except for a young band of 13 year olds inside of the Riffin households garage.

Inside of said Garage, Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, and Kin and Kon Kujira were sitting on a couch watching a movie. It was a horror film about some teens who stayed in an haunted castle with a murderer on the loose, killing everyone off one by film was coming to a close as the kids clung tightly to the seats of the couch.

"No..NO!" a scream on tv cried out in terror as a knife appeared and blood splattered over the screen as 'the end' appeared. Kon peaked out under the cushions that he was hiding under and asked "I-i-is it over?" his voice was shakey and scared. "Y-yeah it's over." Kin confirmed to his brother as he came out from behind the couch. Corey had a pillow covering his face and you could see his body trembling. Laney however was sitting on the couch perfectly normal eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Seriously? This movie scared you guys?" she asked. "Uh, yeah! Did you see the carnage on that screen!" Kon spoke. "There was enough blood for vampires to have an all you can eat buffet with!" Kin spoke up. Corey pulled the pillow off of his and looked to the girl next to him. "That movie was rated R for all of the violence! How could you not be scared!?" Corey questioned. "I've seen enough horror movies to last a lifetime. They don't scare me anymore." she shrugged. "Plus, we've seen real Zombies, Chewpoocaca's, and campfire metal musical numbers. So i don't really find anything scary anymore."

Kin jumped on the couch and said "You said it was scary when Kon ran around naked that day at the harbor." Laney shuddered at the memory "No I said it scarred me for life, not that it was scary." she reminded him. "Well everyone's afraid of something Lanes." Corey spoke. "Sorry guys. But nothing scares me."

Suddenly the power went out. "aaaaaaah!" the Kujira twins shrieked and leapt up in the air. They flew behind the couch and trembled. "Guys, it's only a blackout. The storm must have caused it." Corey reassured his friends. The twins let out a sigh of relief. "What now Core? We can't go home in this weather." Laney asked. "Then I guess it's time for..." Corey paused for dramatic effect "a sleepover!" he announced.

**Wicked cool transition**

The band had changed into some night gear. Corey wore his everyday outfit but without his hat or black tank top. Laney wore one of Trina's old pajamas which was a yellow long sleeved shirt that buttoned up in from with matching pants. Kin and Kon wore matching t- shirts with the band logo on it that they always kept in the garage.

Kin and Kon decided to sleep in the garage with each other while Laney was invited to sleep in Corey's room. She got out a blanket and pillow and laid down In the middle of his room. His room was a light blue color and had mostly black furniture and rock n roll posters on the wall. Laney didn't normally get to come in here except for certain instances, like when Corey lost his lucky sock or when he discovered an elf in his closet.

Corey didn't tell Laney, but he was still pretty freaked out by the movie and didn't want to be alone that night. He thought if the girl of his dream was a few feet away from him, then he'd feel safe. Secretly he had been in love with Laney since the time they danced after the cake and the wedding. She made him feel all warm and happy inside. Problem is, he didn't want to tell her, he was scared of how she would react. But just being in the same room as her made him feel better.

"You sure you'll be ok Lanes?" Corey asked his friend. He was worried if she was going to be comfortable sleeping on the floor. "Don't worry, I'm totally fine like this." she reassured him. He nodded in response and proceeded to fall asleep. Laney nestled her head into the pillow and let herself fall asleep.

**Laney's dream transition**

Laney opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around to find that she was surrounded by darkness. "Where am I?" she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was being in Corey's room.

Suddenly the darkness faded to reveal a forest around her. The trees were all grey and the sky was a mixture of black and crimson. The ground was nothing but dirt and branches, and there was no signs of life anywhere. The forest was eerily quiet as Laney stood up and looked around.

"Hello?" she called out "Anyone here?" she looked around for a moment before deciding to walk forward into the trees to find a way out. "What is this place? How did I get here?" her mind was filled with questions. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She turned her head to the direction the sound came from and walked over. She stopped and tried calling out again "If there's anybody here, please come out now!"

Another twig snapped a few feet behind her and she turned back. 'Is someone messing with me?' she thought. She slowly went back to where she was before she heard the first snap and saw a broken tree branch lying in the path. "That wasn't there a minute ago. And I think I would've heard it fall." she looked up and saw that none of the trees around her were missing a big branch like the one in front of her.

"This is getting weirder by the minute." she commented. Then she heard something, footsteps. It sounded like someone was running. She looked past the branch and saw a silhouette in the distance. "Wait!" she called out. She jumped over the branch and ran torwards the figure.

The forest seemed endless as she ran. Every tree looked the same and there wasn't anything to differnate one spot from every over spot. Laney could see the shadow running a few feet away from her. She wasn't able to make out the features but she still felt that she needed to catch up to it.

The figure slowed its running and stepped to the side behind a tree. Laney saw this and pushed herself to run a bit faster. She reached the spot where it stopped and looked around. She had entered a clearing in the trees. It was about 10 feet wide and was a perfect circle. Laney looked around for the shadow she had been chasing "Whoever you are, please come out! I wanted to ask you something!" she called to it. A chill ran down her spine and she turned her head to see the shadow looking at her from behind a tree.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked. The shadow took a step forward to reveal that it was...

"Corey!"

Corey walked out from behind the tree. His face however showed no emotion. He just looked at her with blank eyes. "Hello Laney." his voice was calm and slightly monotoned. Laney looked at him and knew that something was wrong. "Core, what's up? You don't seem like yourself..." she took a step closer to him. He kept on walking until he passed her. She looked at him and tried to grab his arm but he moved it before she could. He finally stopped when he was in the middle of the clearing. He turned to Laney and looked at her with indifference.

"What's going on?! Why are you acting like this?!" she began to panic. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder "Core...?" suddenly she felt something wet on her hand. She took her hand off of his shoulder and looked to see a dark crimson color staining both her hand and his shoulder. "Blood?" she asked quietly.

Without warning, blood started to run down Corey's arm and it turned whatever wasn't covered in blood black. Laney watched in horror as the rest of Corey was subjecting to the same thing. He opened his eyes and she could see that they were pure black. No iris's no pupils, just black. Laney fell down to the ground as she gasped in horror. The red blood was turning into a black color and Corey closed his eyes and let himself fall to the floor.

"Corey!" she screamed in terror. She pushed herself to move forward and put her hand on his face and the other on his chest. "Core! What's happening!? What's going on!?" her voice was filled with fear. He turned his head to her and opened his eyes and said "I'm dead. I'm leaving." his voice was distorted and unnatural. Laney watched as his eyes closed again and he let his head fall.

Laney's eyes shrunk and her body paled. His body began to melt into goo in her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she watched in shock and horror.

"Corey...COREY!" she screamed

**Very disturbing transition**

Back in Corey's room, the young guitarist was asleep in bed when he suddenly heard something. "Core!" his eyes flung open and he bolted up out of his bed. He looked around for a moment before looking at Laney on the floor. She was sweating and tears were pouring out of her eyes. A look of terror and sadness was on her face as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He could hear her panting hard and tell that she was mumbling words to herself.

'Lanes!' Corey thought to himself and quickly leapt out of bed and sat down next to Laney on the floor. He began to shake her and spoke softly but loudly. "Lanes! Lanes! Wake up!" suddenly her eyes burst open and she sat upright. He could see in her eyes that she was horrified and he softly asked "Lanes...?" at the sound of her name, Laney whipped her head the right and saw Corey looking at her with deep concern.

"Core..." she sniffled. Suddenly she flung her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder "Core!" she cried out. Corey was only surprised for a minute before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Thank god...thank god it was only a dream!" she spoke between sobs. "Laney, what happened?" Corey questioned. Laney hesitated before answering. "I...I had a nightmare...that you were dead..."

Corey's eyes were wide with shock. Since when does tough girl Laney Penn have nightmares?! Let alone nightmares about his death! "Lanes..." he whispered surprised. "I dreamt that I was in a forest all alone, b-but then I saw a shadow r-running and I followed it. And I caught up to it and it was you! But you were acting strange, a-and when I touched your arm...you became covered with blood! Your eyes became black and the blood turned black and you fell down and then you told me you were dead and then-" she stopped when she heard Corey shush her. Her leaned head torwards her more and began to stroke her back comfortingly.

"Lanes, it's alright now. I'm ok. It was only a nightmare." he told her gently and softly. Laney calmed a bit then said "I- I know I said earlier that I wasn't afraid of anything. (sniff) b-but I lied! There is one thing I'm afraid of...losing you." she confessed. Corey gave her a soft smile and continued to pet her back as he replied. "Don't worry Lanes. That will never happen. You will never lose me. I promise." his voice was firm and gentle.

Laney let a smile form on her face as she sighed softly and cuddled into his arms more. They stayed like that for another minute or two before Laney pulled her head away and looked into his eyes. They were a calming shade of blue that she felt could melt away her fear. Laney whipped away the last of her tears as she looked at him.

"It's getting late." Corey told her "We should probably get back to bed." Laney nodded in agreement and pulled the blanket back on to her.

Suddenly she felt a small tug on the blanket and felt an arm rap over her. She turned around to see Corey laying down next to her on the floor. "Core..." she whispered. "I'm staying with you. This way I will be able to protect you from any more nightmares." he told her. It was too dark to tell but both of them were blushing at each other. Laney put her head on his chest and gripped the fabric of his white shirt and Corey put his remaining arm under the pillow.

Laney quickly fell asleep under Corey's warm and he looked at her and whispered "Goodnight Lanes." he fell asleep as well and they stayed like that the whole night. In the morning however, Kin and Kon burst in and started teasing them. Needless to say for the rest of the following day, Kin and Kon were hiding in a tree away from Laney's wrath.

The end

* * *

Cute huh? Soon I will put up a voting for which of my ideas will become a full on fanfiction. Check for it in a few weeks.

Thanks for coming out everyone (closes garage door) (mutters to self) I always wanted to do that!


End file.
